cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NorseFire
= History = NorseFire is the final evolution in the system of thinking that originally brought about Triangle of Dominance; it is a continuation of the project trying to create an alliance best reflecting the core principles of Dominism. Where 3oD had its origins in the wake of the merge between Fear none Kill all and Majestic Order of Orange Nations, where those from FnKa who disagreed with the merge on ideological grounds splintered off, to find common ground. That alliance was the Triangle of Dominance; each of its founding members were experienced CN player determined to avoid the mistakes of past alliances, and driven to success through adherence to the principles of Strength, Honor, and Unity. With Norsefire, the lessons of 3oD were applied through the best system of government to reflect the ideals within Dominism. By pairing dedication to Strength, Honor, and Unity with central planning; political corruption through egotism and economic waste and greed brough about by the free market are removed. Collective Dominism is born. = Philosophy = The Philosophy of Dominism Intro All Alliances ought to have a philosophy behind them. A philosophical statement provides a means of guidance beyond rules of procedure, an alliance charter is essentially a set of rules, that's all. A philosophical statement gives the reason for those rules, providing them with meaning, the charter says how, the philosophy says why. This is crucial for handling situations not covered by the charter or other such documents(cause no one can prepare for every specific situation ). So whenever there is any uncertainty as to what actions need taking, or whether an amendment to the charter is good for us, all we have to do is come back to these simple principles and see if what we want to do is consistent with them . Axioms 1. All alliances within Planet Bob are organic beings, they are living things endowed with a definite spirit, greater than the mere sum of their parts. As such they have a birth, a development, and a death. 2. All alliances are defined by a set of principles or ideals. Loyalty to which the members must adhere in order to function healthily. 3. History is the testing ground for the effectiveness of any set of ideals. Success is defined as the effectiveness of an alliance to meet its goals. 4. The quality of an alliance is directly related to the quality of its member nations. Quality is always preferable to quantity. 5. The principles most needed for the attainment of the goal of Dominance (and in fact produce and define it) are three: Strength, Unity, and Honor. 6. The three principles are equally essential to the organic whole and are interdependent to each other. Strength is the ability to endure, to conquer, to overcome. Honor implies honesty, humility, quality of character. Unity implies indivisibility, loyalty, and unwavering, utterly singular vision. 7. Democracy rarely works. It is too unstable and too prone to corruption. A system of centralized authority is to be preferred. 8. Maintaining the unity and existence of an alliance does however require the input, consent and involvement of every one of its members. This requires the general population be informed of all decisions and shows that obedience is necessary but it should not be blind. 9. Failure to implement and follow one's principles which are what define oneself in the first place is tantamount to self-destruction. = Charter = Official Charter of NorseFire Membership: *To be considered for membership, applicants must: *Qualify for relevant admission standards set by the Chancellery and relevant Ministers *Pass relevant policy standards set by the Chancellery and relevant Ministers Government: Chancellery *The Chancellery is comprised of three members, each acting as leaders among equals *The Chancellery is jointly responsible for War, Internal Affairs, and Foreign Affairs *The Chancellery acts as the joint head of Government for NorseFire *The most senior Chancellor acts as High Chancellor and thus represents the alliance as the Head of State *The Chancellery acts as the head representative of the alliance to other alliances. The Chancellery has the power with majority vote to: *Propose draft treaties with other alliances to the Party *Propose offensive declarations of war to the Party *Propose amendments of the charter to the Party *Propose full members to ministry positions for vote by the Party *Propose the removal of Ministers for vote by the Party *Propose the removal of Chancellors for vote by the Party for inactivity or gross misconduct *Create official policy not exceeding the authority of this document regarding war, internal affairs, and foreign affairs *Activate clauses in ratified treaties *Create and define authority of ministries as necessary, and remove Ministers that have shown themselves to no longer be necessary *Set the criterion for the admittance and removal of alliance members *Set the agenda for diplomatic relations with other alliances *Set the policy for wars and raids *Take necessary steps to guarantee the security and stability of NorseFire Ministers *Execute official ministry policy set by the Chancellery *Propose reforms to ministry policy to the Chancellery The Party *Comprised of all full members in good standing *Voting is based on the principle of one member, one vote The Party has the power to: *Pass propositions of the Chancellery with a majority vote *Approve proposed replacements for vacant chancellery seats with a majority vote *Present propositions concerning creation or removal of ministries or Ministers to the Chancellery Resignation: *Government Members: Must give 7 days warning before intended date of resignation Post official announcement of resignation, including appropriate justification of resignation, to the Party *Alliance Members: Must give 24 hours warning before intended date of resignation Post official announcement of resignation, including appropriate justification of resignation, to the Party NorseFire in times of war: *During times of war, members will not be allowed to leave the alliance. A member leaving in war-time will be considered a deserter and dealt with accordingly *Members may not give out information about alliance matters during war-time to any non-member, or talk about alliance activities in public areas *No aid is to be sent in times of war without direct permission of the Chancellery *Members violating these rules will face appropriate repercussions at the discretion of the Chancellery = Foreign Affairs = * Protectorate Treaty with the Orange Defense Network * Notice of Name Change = Contact = [http://3od.b1.jcink.com/index.php? Join Now!] IRC: #ThreeoD #NorseFire